songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Message of a Rainbow
Message of a Rainbow is a song that debuted in the Data Carddass Aikatsu Stars! Wings of Stars - Part 3 and in Episode 73 of the Aikatsu Stars! anime series. Contents https://aikatsustars.fandom.com/wiki/Message_of_a_Rainbow# hide#Lyrics ##Short Ver. ##Full Ver. #Audio #Gallery #Videos Lyrics Short Ver. *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Uh issho ni ikō yo sā sēno! Let's go! Ashita e issho ni issho ni Say Ho-! Niji made todoke utagoe Let's go! Mirai e issho ni issho ni Say Ho-! Niji made todoke omoi yo Chotto hekonjatte ochikomu kimochi wa itsumo Kimi ga kitto (un) tonari ni ite (sō) fukitobashite kureru no Hitori ja nagasugiru michi mo oshaberi de atto iu ma Kinō mo kyō mo kirameite ashita mo tanoshimi Day "Koko made oide" mō mattenai de tonjaō ka "Kimi wa daijōbu" kagayakitai nanairo ni Ameagari no sora wa kon'na kirei nanda ne Narande mireta koto ichiban ureshī yo dakara (ne!) Let's go! Ashita e issho ni issho ni Say Ho-! Niji made todoke utagoe Ima hane wa hitotsu janai hitori janai Koerarenakatta ano yama mo koeresō (Say!) Let's go! Mirai e issho ni issho ni (Uh issho ni ikō yo) Say Ho-! Niji made todoke omoi yo (Say!) Kono yume wa hitotsu janai hitori janai Koe wo awasereba dokomademo hibiku yo (ne!) Full Ver. *Rōmaji *Kanji *English Uh issho ni ikō yo sā sēno! Let's go! Ashita e issho ni issho ni Say Ho-! Niji made todoke utagoe Let's go! Mirai e issho ni issho ni Say Ho-! Niji made todoke omoi yo Chotto hekonjatte ochikomu kimochi wa itsumo Kimi ga kitto (un) tonari ni ite (sō) fukitobashite kureru no Hitori ja nagasugiru michi mo oshaberi de atto iu ma Kinō mo kyō mo kirameite ashita mo tanoshimi Day "Koko made oide" mō mattenai de tonjaō ka "Kimi wa daijōbu" kagayakitai nanairo ni Ameagari no sora wa kon'na kirei nanda ne Narande mireta koto ichiban ureshī yo dakara (ne!) Let's go! Ashita e issho ni issho ni Say Ho-! Niji made todoke utagoe Ima hane wa hitotsu janai hitori janai Koerarenakatta ano yama mo koeresō (Say!) Meippai senobi shite ashimoto ga guratsuite mo Kimi ga kitto (un) tonari ni ite (sō) sasaeatte kureru no Hitori ja ujiuji shichau kedo oshaberi de fukkireta Don'na chīsana kasa datte sukoshi mo kowakunai Rain "Koko ni iru kara" sō nankai datte chōsen shiyō "Kimi rashiku are" akiramenai kanau made Utsumuite bakari ja mitsukerarenakatta Mikata ga ite kurete koko made koreta nda dakara (ne!) Let's go! Mirai e issho ni issho ni Say Ho-! Niji made todoke omoi yo Kono yume wa hitotsu janai hitori janai Koe wo awasereba dokomade mo hibiku yo Sā sēno! Lalala... Lalala... Todokanakatta mono shiranakatta tokoro Narande iraretara kirakira niji no hashikakete Nan datte dekiru yo (Hey) Let's go! Ashita e issho ni issho ni Say Ho-! Niji made todoke utagoe Ima hane wa hitotsu janai hitori janai Koerarenakatta ano yama mo koeresō (Say!) Let's go! Mirai e issho ni issho ni (Uh issho ni ikō yo) Say Ho-! Niji made todoke omoi yo (Say!) Kono yume wa hitotsu janai hitori janai Koe wo awasereba dokomade mo hibiku yo (ne!) Category:Downloaded Songs Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Translated Songs Category:Japanese Category:Music